


Reconsider

by annabeth_at_the_helm



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_at_the_helm/pseuds/annabeth_at_the_helm
Summary: Trapper lets Hawkeye down.





	Reconsider

**Author's Note:**

> /emphasis/; Trapper POV; I wrote this for Raven’s five minute challenge, “You’re restless-” It took me between 5 and 6 minutes. (Again handwritten at work)

You’re restless, I can tell. You always have a quick reply to anything, your personality scintillates -- livening up the olive drab, warming the shower water, giving me the illusion that I’m eating gourmet and that the cockroaches are kittens.

But you’re lying, head tipped backwards over the side of your cot, eyes half-closed and only the sound of your breath breaks the hush.

No happy-go-lucky clever comments?

Just because I told you.

Told you I can’t love you.

But I reach out, to touch that dark hair, and --

\-- with wild blue eyes freezing the motion I stop, and reconsider.

But I can’t, Hawk. She’ll still be there, waiting patiently, when this is all a distant -- like Korea -- memory, and when...

...when you’re gone.

I couldn’t bear to leave you.

And that’s why I’ll never be able to say it.

~end~


End file.
